Question: Each vertex of this parallelogram has integer coordinates. The perimeter of this parallelogram is $p$ units, while the area is $a$ square units. What is the value of the sum $p + a$?

[asy]
size(5cm,5cm);
draw((-2,0)--(11,0));
draw((0,-1)--(0,6));
draw((0,0)--(3,4)--(10,4)--(7,0)--cycle);
label("$(3,4)$",(3,4),NW);
label("$(7,0)$",(7,0),S);
[/asy]
Solution: The length of the bottom side of the parallelogram is 7 units, and the length of the left side of the parallelogram is $\sqrt{3^2+4^2}=5$ units, by the Pythagorean theorem.  Since the opposite two sides are congruent to these two, the perimeter of the parallelogram is $5+7+5+7=24$ units.  The area of the parallelogram is equal to its base times its height, which is $(7)(4)=28$ square units.  Therefore, $p+a=24+28=\boxed{52}$.